Book Stores, Bars, and Broken Bones
by Anela.Banana
Summary: They stared at each other until the people around them began to leave. Eyes still locked as the cart owner who hit Chopper repeatedly apologized until he decided to leave. They never broke eye contact even when Zoro inched his head closer and closer to Robin. This has no real plot but has a bit of fluff hahaha XD T for language.


_This book store has nicer selections than I originally thought._

Robin has been browsing shelf after shelf, looking for books to add to her growing collection. Satisfied with what she selected, she looked for Chopper amongst the pile of books the doctor has been going through.

"Chopper, are you done picking?" she asked.

"Yup! I'll just return these and then we can pay at the counter!" Chopper replied happily.

With the help of her devil fruit powers, Robin and Chopper placed the books on their proper places. After paying at the counter, Robin suggested that they have a drink at the bar just across the book store.

* * *

"Oh! Hey there, Zorooo!"

Chopper ran towards the swordsman who was just about to drink from his mug. Robin followed behind Chopper, smiling at Zoro when he saw them. He acknowledged their presence by nodding at the two just as Chopper sat on the chair next to him. Robin opted to seat right next to Chopper.

"I'll have some milk!" Chopper said to the bartender.

"And for the lady?" The bartender asked Robin.

"I'll have an iced tea... How about another round Zoro? My treat." replied Robin.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Thanks." said Zoro as he raised his mug and smiled a bit at Robin.

Robin smiled in return then faced the bartender to update her they were waiting for their drinks, Chopper told Robin about the books he had bought and Zoro continued to finish his beer. Their drinks arrived a little later. Chopper was now talking to Zoro, making wild hand gestures as he told stories about the contents of his books and how excited he is to try new methods and formulas for his medicine making. Zoro would nod at Chopper every now and then to show he's listening as he smirks at the obviously over-excited doctor. Robin drank quietly, inspecting the contents of her book bag and at the receipt given to her by the book store. She frowned at what seems to be an irregularity on the books she got and on the amount of books she paid.

Robin tapped Chopper on the shoulder and said, "I think there has been a mistake on the books we bought. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, bye!" Chopper answered as he waved Robin good-bye.

* * *

A few minutes had already passed as Robin went out of the book store and was about to enter the bar when a pompous looking man and his two body guards barred the entrance.

"Hey there, beautiful. How about a drink on me? What'd yah say?" said the man.

"No thanks. I'm already with some one." she replied, looking at Zoro

She tried to get past them but the man grabbed her shoulders and said, "That green haired brute? Come on, don't you prefer a better company? Maybe a certain son of the mayor, huh, pretty?"

"I'd always prefer his company over anyone else's. Do you want to see what a broken hand looks like?" she said smilingly.

"Wha-Aaaaahhhhhwwrgh!"

Robin grabbed the man's hands and twisted them with her hana-hana hands. The body guard on her left was about to grab her but she restrained and knocked him out with her phantom hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? SHOOT THAT BITCH! Aaaaaoorgh!" shouted the man still in pain.

The other body guard quickly grabbed his gun and aimed for Robin who was about to use her powers again.

BANG!

* * *

A gunshot pulled Zoro out of his thoughts and looked to find its source. He saw Robin enter the bar, left arm carrying her bag of books, her right arm bleeding slightly.

"O-Oi! What happened to you?"

"It seems like I've started a fight with the mayor's son." she calmly said while smiling.

Zoro grabbed his bandana, offered it to Robin and said, "Use this. It's clean and it'll at least slow down the bleeding. I'll tie it up for-"

"Hey Zoro, I think I just heard a gunshot!" said Chopper who was coming out of the rest room and had just noticed Robin.

"Robin, you're b-Aaahhhh you're bleeding! What happened? Wait, tell me later, we have to treat it first! Let's go back to the ship! I'll just borrow this first, ok Zoro?"

The panicking doctor grabbed the bandana out of Zoro's hands and tied it firmly on Robin's arm. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her outside.

"Wait, here's the payment for the drinks. You can keep the change."

Robin placed the money on the table and let her self be dragged by Chopper outside.

When both of them left, the bartender turned to Zoro and said, "She your lover? She's very beautiful and apparently strong too. I heard from the other customers that she knocked the mayor's son and his body guards unconscious when he tried to pick her up. Aren't you gonna go back with them?"

Before Zoro could answer, they heard a loud crash outside.

"OH MY- I THINK I JUST KILLED YOUR TANUKI!" shouted someone outside.

Zoro took that as his cue to leave so he grabbed his things and left the bar.

* * *

Once outside, he made his way through the commotion until he reached a crouching Robin next to the unconscious Chopper.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Zoro.

"He was busy panicking that he didn't see the cart coming and he crashed into it. I guess the stress and the crash made him unconscious." answered Robin as she looked up at Zoro.

They stared at each other until the people around them began to leave. Eyes still locked as the cart owner who hit Chopper repeatedly apologized until he decided to leave. They never broke eye contact even when Zoro inched his head closer and closer to Robin until...he crouched next to her and he looked at the lying doctor.

"I'll carry Chopper back to the ship. Let's go." said Zoro as he picked up the reindeer and offered his hand to help Robin up.

They walked down the dusty road, Robin leading the way as Zoro followed behind her. Robin noticed that Zoro quickened his pace, trying to match Robin's until he's beside her. She stared at him for a bit and he, in return, cocked an eyebrow at her as if asking what the problem was.

They walked a bit more when she finally said, "I'm a bit surprised you decided to walk beside me. You've always walked behind me."

"The bartender told me what really happened to you. This way, people would assume we're together and wouldn't try to pick you up." replied Zoro.

"Thank you, though I can protect myself just fine."

"I know... but it's annoying when a random shithead goes near you."

Robin laughed a bit at his statement as they continued their way to the ship. Suddenly, Robin grabbed Zoro's free hand and held it up for both of them to see.

"Won't this be more convincing?" she said with a teasing smile.

Robin was about to take another step when Zoro pulled to close to him. He released her hand and slowly moved his to the back of Robin's neck, guiding her face bit by bit towards his until he kissed her.

A few breathless moments later, they finally broke away from one another and Robin rested her forehead against Zoro's. Their eyes locked on one another and breaths mingling as they panted heavily from the earlier lack of air and previously tied tongues.

She could see the tiny wrinkles on his eyes as he flashed that smirk of his and said, "How's that for something 'more convincing'?"

* * *

AN: Not really sure about this one. It's like, clichés everywhere! hahaha! I still hope you like it though. :D Reviews and faves please!


End file.
